Carbonated beverages in glass and plastic containers are pressurized as a result of a carbonation process and sealed by original factory closures. The purpose of the closure is to seal the container and maintain the pressure within the container until it is opened for beverage consumption.
Two and three liter containers have a potential problem of wasting undesirable amounts of beverage when the reusable factory closure releases the pressure within the container. When the pressure loss occurs, tho beverage carbonation is released into the sealed open space of the container. This results in the concentration of beverage carbonation decreasing each time the process is repeated. Accordingly, the quality of the beverage in two and three liter containers gradually deteriorates and such beverage is eventually discarded.
The process of sealing the open space of the beverage container to reduce the loss of carbonation within the beverage is commonly accepted. When the open space within the beverage container is repressurized with ambient air, to a level equal to or greater than the pressure of the gases in the carbonated beverage in the container, the amount of carbonation released from the beverage over time is substantially reduced.